Friends In The End
by citiznkimberly
Summary: Caleb is being too overprotective and Spencer feels that Toby is ignoring her again so, they both hang out together and discuss their problems. Spaleb friendship with mentions of Toby, Hanna, and Emily


**Summary:** Caleb is being too overprotective and Spencer feels that Toby is ignoring her again so, they both hang out together and discuss their problems. Spaleb friendship with mentions of Toby and Hanna.

 **Rating:** T

 **Hey guys, it's Kimberly here aka chxndelier, and I am here to give you guys a little Spaleb. I love their friendship so much, I just had to make a one-shot about it. Haha well anyway, enjoy! :)**

Spencer and Emily were sitting inside Spencer's living room watching _Austin & Ally_, but not really watching because Spencer could barely hear with her best friend talking to her mother on the phone.

The brunette watched as Emily rolled her eyes, "Mom," The swimmer started, "I'm not staying at Spencer's . . . We're just watching TV . . . Spencer _is_ straight . . . okay, fine. I'll be there . . . I love you too."

Spencer laughed as Emily hung up her phone. "It's been two years and she still thinks I have to sneak around with my girlfriends," She sighed, looking sadly at Spencer, "Are you going to be okay here by yourself? My mom needs me home . . . you can stay at my house if you don't want to be alone."

The smart girl shook her head, "I'll be fine, Emily. Tell your mom I would love to hook up with you, but I'm afraid I'm already taken." The girl laughed as her best friend playfully jabbed her in the stomach.

Emily stood from her spot on the couch and pulled her best friend up with her, "Goodnight Spencer," She whispered, pulling the lanky brunette into a hug, "I'll text you later tonight, okay? Don't fall asleep." Spencer nodded with a smile and returned the embrace her best friend had locked her in.

"Goodnight Emily," Spencer broke the hug. "And thank you."

The swimmer nodded and made her way over to the door, "Jesus, Caleb! You scared the hell out of me."

"Hello to you too, Emily." The boy replied with a cheeky grin, "Did Pam want you home on a Friday?" He took three steps into Spencer's home and looked around until his eyes caught sight of just the person he needed to see. _Spencer._

"How did you know?" Emily asked, making Caleb break out of his state of mind. The hacker gave the shy girl a knowing look and she pursed her lips together, "Don't even answer that. Well, I'll see you guys later."

Spencer and Caleb the girl a wave, before Caleb shut the door of Spencer's home.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, "What brings you over?" She asked, her voice laced with worry and concern. "It's like, ten o'clock right now, C."

The hacker sighed and treated himself to a seat on Spencer's couch, making the Class President follow, both of them bopping down onto the couch,

"Do you think I'm overprotective?"

"Yes." Spencer replied quickly, holding her hands up in defense as Caleb looked at her, almost as if he was offended, "But that's what makes you an outstanding and incredible friend slash boyfriend."

She watched as a smile creeped onto the boy's face, "Well Hanna thinks differently," His face fell a little as he continued, "She told me she had wanted to take a break or something because I wanted to make sure she was okay. I don't know what you guys went through in that dollhouse, but whatever it was . . ."

". . . It really destroyed her," The brown haired girl finished, looking up at Caleb, watching the way his eyes changed emotions: from mournful to confusion to anger and back to mournful. "Look C, I don't know what Hanna went through in that thing . . . all of our punishments were different, and even if I did know, it wouldn't be my place to tell you.

I think what she needs right now is some time to get back to herself . . . and god knows how long that might take because," she paused to lick the dryness from her lips, her hands fidgety and on the verge of tears, "Charles really did know how to break us. It's like he knew us better than we knew ourselves . . . he knew exactly what would make all of us snap."

Caleb listened contently as the girl spilled her guts to him. The hacker used one of his arms to pull the girl into a side hug, Spencer resting her head slightly on his shoulder, "S, I'm here for you guys . . . and as much as Hanna thinks I'm being overprotective, she knows it too."

The girl smiled, "You know, I was serious about bottling you." Spencer lifted herself off the boy's shoulder to see her friend chuckling softly.

Seconds after the laughter died down, Hanna's boyfriend sighed contently, "How are you and Toby doing?"

The slender brunette's eyes drooped, tired of talking about the situation between her and her boyfriend. Honestly, she was really hurt at the idea of Toby ignoring her again, which is what he was doing. Before everything that had happened between the four girls, the cop had promised her that he would never put anything before her. He lied. When Spencer came home, Toby had become obsessed with finding out who it was who tortured the girl and her best friends.

"I honestly don't know," The Class President smiled sadly, "He made me a promise before I got kidnapped and he broke it . . . so now we're fighting, I guess."

"You guess?"

Spencer eyed Hanna's boyfriend, "We're fighting."

Caleb laughed softly before pulling his best friend back into a tight embrace, "Toby is being a jerk right now, I know. I went to the police station to see him earlier, because we had something planned, and he totally went crazy on me about Alison."

Spencer laughed, "He does that to me, too Cal!" She shook her head, "I don't know but he's been obsessed with Ali and that new guy, Lorenzo."

"He wants me to hate your somewhat sister," He loosened his embrace on the lanky girl, "Look if Hanna is over what Alison did to her, I'm over _disliking_ her."

"You really are the perfect boyfriend for her," the brunette smiled, "But Cal, if you ever hurt her, I'll disown you as my best guy friend . . . deal?"

"Deal."

Spencer's phone buzzed, making the table in front of the two shake slightly. She picked the phone up from the table and her smile grew wider. _Emily._ The caller ID read. And Spencer sighed happily, "It's Emily."

"I know," The hacker laughed, "She is the only person who can make you smile like that . . . Hanna told me that you and Emily were the only two that stayed friends after Ali disappeared."

The girl quickly typed a reply to Emily's message, "That's true," she looked up at Caleb, "Want to pull an all nighter with us? Emily's sneaking out to come over here with me."

The boy laughed, "She just couldn't stay away," Spencer cockily flipped her hair to one side, "But of course, do I sleep with you if I fall asleep?"

Spencer softly jabbed the boy in the rib, "On the couch, of course, you perv."

And with that, the two sat in silence until Emily came over. The three friends laughed and talked all night about everything, from gossip, to family, to Emily's love life, to _Caleb's_ sex life. Let's just say, no one came out successful in pulling that all nighter.


End file.
